Let the Flames Begin
by Bythetimeyougetthismessage
Summary: Inspired by the song Let the Flames Begin by Paramore, this is a songfic about Soubi and Ritsuka. SoubixRitsuka SHOUNEN-AI Boy love don't like, then don't read!


_**I DON'T OWN LOVELESS OR THE SONG LET THE FLAMES BEGIN.**_

_**With that in mind, please enjoy and review **_

* * *

_**What a shame we all became such fragile broken things**_

_**A memory remains, just a tiny spark**_

_**I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin**_

_**To let the flames begin**_

_---------------_

Ritsuka glanced around his room. His violet eyes landed on a single photo on his bulliton board. It was of him and a young man with blonde shoulder-length hair and pale blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round glasses. Ritsuka felt a pain in his heart as he glanced over to his cell phone, which remained silent as it had been for days.

_Soubi..._

_Why do you torment me like this?_

Ritsuka had remembered the fight they had a few days back, about Soubi lying again and Ritsuka just wanting to know the truth behind it. The memory rang vividly in his mind, as if it had happened moments before. Ritsuka wished Soubi would just trust him a little more, and maybe listen to him over Seimei. Everything he loved belonged to _Seimei_.

Frustrated by the tears that began to trickle down his face, Ritsuka threw himself onto his bed and fell into an angry, dreamless sleep. As his breathing slowed, his cell phone lit up and played it's usual ringtone. Startled, he shot up from him bed and glance over at it.

..._Tsuki no Kaasu ringtone-_

_it's a text._

Ritsuka flipped open his phone and read the message. His face flushed and before he could turn around, he was lifted into the arms of the young man in the photo.

_Ritsuka-_

_Look behind you._

Soubi cradled the younger boy in his arms as he leaned close to Ritsuka's ear and whispered "I'm sorry" so quietly that it was barely audible to Ritsuka. But Ritsuka heard and clung to the older man, muttering the usual "Soubi, you idiot." as a sign that Soubi was forgiven.

_---------------_

_**Oh glory**_

_**Oh glory**_

_**This is how we'll dance when**_

_**When they try to take us down**_

_**This is what we'll be, ohh glory**_

_---------------_

Soubi lifted Ritsuka's face and planted a feather-like kiss onto his lips, thus making Ritsuka turn an even deep shade of crimson. Ritsuka just stayed silent and let the older man carry him to his bed and place him under his sheets. Soubi leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, saying "Ritsuka, I love you." and Ritsuka responded with an irritated "Stop saying that and just go home."

Instead of listening to the younger boy, Soubi lifted him up and began to twirl silently around Ritsuka's room. The younger boy was furious, but silently admitted to himself that he was enjoying it. As the quiet movements lulled Ritsuka to a peaceful slumber, Soubi place him back onto the bed. The older man was about to leave when the younger muttered "Soubi.." before shifting in his sleep.

_Ritsuka..._

_Good night._

Soubi smiled to himself as he went onto Ritsuka's balcony and left.

_---------------_

_**Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it**_

_**I can't let myself regret, such selfishness**_

_**My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long**_

_**I believe that there's hope**_

_**Buried beneath it all, and...**_

_**Hiding beneath it all, and...**_

_**Growing beneath it all, and**_

_---------------_

Soubi sat in his apartment with a white canvas sprawled out onto a mess of newspaper and paint. He was about to begin an assignment for his class, but was without inspiration. The young man tied his flaxen hair up and lit a cigarette as he pondered about the empty space on the canvas that needed to be filled. Picking up a paintbrush, Soubi was about to apply a light purple to the canvas when a knock came at his door. The door opened, to reveal a younger boy with lavender eyes a onyx hair. The boy was clutching his right arm and was in obvious pain, with bruises and scrapes on various parts of his body.

_Ritsuka,_

_You can't keep letting your mother hurt you like this._

Almost collapsing in Soubi's arms, Ritsuka let the older man hold on to him as he gathered himself from the shock Ritsuka had inflicted. Once again, Ritsuka had let his mother beat him to a pulp leaving countless scars on the fragile boy's body.

"Soubi, my Mom found out about us." Ritsuka muttered into the older man's chest. "She had a knife and was about to kill me, but I ran until I ended up here." Ritsuka was going in and out of consciousness as Soubi moved him to the couch and tried to stop the blood that was gushing from the young boy's arm.

"Ritsuka, I-"

"I know Soubi."_Your love gave me hope. _Ritsuka placed a simple kiss on Soubi's cheek and muttered "Thank you." before turning away flushed.

Soubi bandaged the boy's injuries and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka as the young boy drifted into a deep sleep. The older man found himself nodding off and soon was fast asleep, with his paints and canvas still on the floor. The two lay entangled on the couch, finding comfort in each other's warmth.

_My assignment's going to have to wait until later, Ritsuka is more important._

_---------------_

_**This is how we'll dance when**_

_**When they try to take us down**_

_**This is how we'll sing oh**_

_**This is how we'll stand when**_

_**When they burn our houses down**_

_**This is what will be, oh glory**_

_---------------_

"Soubi!"

Ritsuka burst through the apartment door in tears. After a few moments Soubi was about to ask the boy what was wrong, but his question was answered in a mumbled blur of tears and words.

"Mother b-burned down the house, with h-h-herself inside! S-s-she said that i-it was the only way to bring S-seimei back, she-"

Soubi hugged the boy and tried to calm him down so he could speak without stumbling over his words. He rubbed the jet-black ears that sprouted from Ritsuka's head, slowly calming him down. He let the boy completely recooperate before speaking again.

"Ritsuka, your mother-" The boy interupted the older man with a passionate kiss and after a few moments, he pulled back.

"I love you, Soubi." Ritsuka looked away embarassed, and the older man held the boy tighter, almost crushing him. "Agh, Soubi you're-"

"Thank you, Ritsuka." Soubi buried his head into the younger boy's shoulder, sighing. Ritsuka gently wrapped his arms around the older man and let Soubi have his turn to cry.

_---------------_

_**Reaching as I sink down into light(to light)**_

_**Reaching as I sink down into light(to light)**_

_---------------_

"Look, Soubi, fireflies!"

Ritsuka almost fell off the balcony as he reached out to touch one, but his older companion catched him just in time. The older man reach his hand out and gently picked the firefly out of the sky and place it in Ritsuka's palm. The bug began to glow brightly and fluttered out of Ritsuka's palm and landed in Sobui's hair. Soubi glanced at it, and then at Ritsuka and smirked. Ritsuka giggled and took the bug out of Soubi's flaxen hair and let it fly away. The Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka and gently bit one of the boy's jet black cat ears.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka flushed and attempted to squirm out of the older mans grasp, but eventually gave up and pouted in the man's arms. "You can't just-"

Ritsuka was interrupted by a kiss from the older man. "You were saying Ritsuka?" Soubi said, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing." Ritsuka gave up and simply let the older man mess with his ears.

Even after the fireflies had left the two still stood on the balcony watching the moon slowly fill the night sky with a white light. The stars twinkled brightly and the city light's glowed into the atmosphere. Soubi made a comment that the city at night looked ablaze, and made a remark about painting it one day. Ritsuka asked when, and Soubi simply replied

"After I draw you without your ears and tail." and that set the boy off into an embarassed rage. But despite that, Ritsuka smiled and hugged the older man because despite everything else, Soubi was the spark left in Ritsuka's life, letting a blaze of memories come forth as there time together lengthened.


End file.
